There is a wireless communication system which includes an initiator that is a wireless communication device of a data transmission side and a target that is a wireless communication device of a data reception side. In this wireless communication system, the initiator establishes connection of wireless communication by Bluetooth (registered trademark) with the target, completes data transmission to the target, and then terminates the wireless communication process.